Doctor'd!
by Aonani
Summary: Loki ends up quite literally in the arms of The Doctor not too long after letting go of Thor's hand. He feels a connection when he witnesses The Doctor's infamous mischief and notorious lies that rival his own. The Doctor is a puzzle that he, and he alone, solves. The Doctor belongs to him. "Do they really call you 'Get off this planet?" "Only when I'm not saving them."
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! I'll make this quick and short to the point. This fic takes place right after Thor(the after credits scene will be pushed somewhere into here) and will eventually go into the Avengers. Obviously The Doctor will join in.  
Amy and Rory Pond will not be in this fic. Maybe mentioned, but that's about it. I just want the two mains to be Doctor and Loki (: This is a small prologue.**

**Edit: I wanted to add something in that I saw regarding to Loki's feelings on Tumblr.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

_**'' Doctor'd ! ''**_

Prologue

* * *

The universe is calm, and silent. Everything is moving, yet all is still. The black of Space contrasts with the colors of the planets and the stars, reminding you of a disco ball in a dark club.  
Yet there is something amiss. A dark speck, but not as dark as its surroundings. Could it be a spaceship? Or perhaps a comet?  
No, it was far too small, or maybe it was too far. Lets zoom in a little bit shall we?  
Ah, that is a clear image indeed. Can you guess who it is? I rest assure you it is not an alien. Sort of. The shape is humanoid; tall and lean. You can sort of make out black hair, but you can't really see it. The person might as well could be bald. The person is definitely wearing clothing —no, armor.  
Is that a dark shade of green? Emerald? Well I think it's pretty obvious by now since we're staring at him directly in the face.  
You're correct if you guessed Loki, God of Mischief.

Well at this point, God of My-Father-Never-Approves-Of-Me.

His eyes are open, all-seeing yet blind of what is in front of him. He stares at nothing, and he stares at everything. He seems to be waiting. Waiting for what? Only he knows, till he decides to yell his plans right at his enemies.  
He is motionless, and pale. One would think of him as dead had it not been for the rise and fall of his chest. Yet what was he breathing in when there is no oxygen? He's probably breathing in the disappointment.

Okay, sorry, no more father issue jokes.

...

(Well maybe just a little bit more.)

His pale skin occasionally flickers to a shade of blue, showing his true heritage. The one he oh-so despised like an OCD patient to a dirty room.  
Oh, he is definitely angry. His fists clench, missing the warmth of his beloved scepter. On his head, he is no longer wearing his helmet either. Had he thrown it into the nothingness yet completely filled universe around him? He'd get a new one later, eventually.

Everything is eerily silent, like the crowd of Ancient Rome waiting for their Emperor to deliver a speech. Loki believed himself to be that Emperor. Being king is a divine right and it is only for him. He is the perfect king, emperor, _dictator_, the list goes on and on. Yet at this very moment, the only thing he seems to rule right now is the weight of his shame. The shame he can never rid until all that is rightfully his are in his hands. His powerful, magical hands.

"I've done everything for him."

Ah, he speaks but barely moves his lips.

"I _saved _his life, and this is how he repays me?" His eyes flicker with grief and he immediately pushes the feeling away. He replaces the shame with anger. Bittersweet anger.

The feelings of betrayal gush out of Loki like it is his own personal waterfall.

"I deserve to be king. Not that bumbling _golden _boy." He hisses with the power of a snake and his eyes flash red.

"I am _smarter_, **faster**, and more_** powerful**_. All he does is create thunder and swing a heavy weighted _hammer_." The God of Mischief winces, recalling the time back at Jotunheim.

"_He_ doesn't even deserve Mjolnir. _He _doesn't even know how to properly use it." His voice filled with obvious disgust. Loki wouldn't even say his name.

Though his voice speaks out loud enough for an army of ten thousand to hear, nothing in the universe stops to listen. That only ends up angering him even more.

Loki growled and ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair. His green eyes dart left and right, searching for something that was not there.

"My scepter." His voice is low, displaying grief. His beautiful weapon, taken —no, _stolen_. No pathetic being of the Nine Realms could wield it but him; a _God_.

"I will show the Allfather that it was a mistake to cast me aside," Loki seethed. "I am the true king of Asgard. _Thor _is nothing but an arrogant child who deserves to be locked in a cell." Yet whenever he recalls of his time on Asgard as Odin slept, he felt nothing but misery. That was not how a king was supposed to feel, he was sure it. That feeling was slowly creeping right back up, the feeling that he couldn't push away with his mind nor hands. That feeling of not _belonging_. For centuries he did not know why Thor was favored more than him. Odin was supposed to love his sons equally. But _no_, Loki **is **not his son. Loki **is** his enemy. He was adopted only out of pity, and that created the darkness inside of him. Though guided by the evil and shame, Loki is still the innocent and oblivious son. Just really deep, deep, **deep** down.

He shakes is head in disgust, banishing the inner battle in his mind and stands up right.

How? Never question a God.

He pats off his shoulders of invisible dust and tilts his chin up. He is Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. He is a trickster, a _deceiver. _He will be damned if Thor rules Asgard.

At this moment, he speaks the five words of Loki. His motto, and everything he stood for. It is his law, and his law only. He speaks it with **passion**, with _**hunger**_ and _power_. He shouts it to the Nine Realms, and laughs gleefully,

"I do what I want."

* * *

**A/N: Didn't expect that did you? XD He meets our precious Doctor in the next chapter. (: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Forgive me for the long wait. Summer is ending, which means I realized(cough) that I have summer homework. (Silly me)  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

_**'' Doctor'd ! ''**_

Chapter One

* * *

The Doctor is no fool. Sure, he's been called many things; much more insulting than _fool_.

But this, _this_ is more insulting than anything.

The Doctor knows everything, pushing conceited thoughts aside.

So when the TARDIS _herself_ tells him that there is a living, **breathing **life form(seems human) not too far away from them and not even in a _spaceship_, The Doctor blew a gasket.

"Sexy, you're kidding right? Nothing that is human is supposed to survive in space. There is no _oxygen_!" He huffed and stared at the screen. There is no visible image of who or what it was specifically, only a speck surrounded by percents that confirmed it to be alive.

The Doctor froze, but soon sighed in relief.

"Blimey, I thought it was-"

The Time Lord did not expect to be thrown back and smacked against a wall.

"That really hurts you know! A warning would have been bloody _lovely_," He groaned and shook his head. "Two consoles. I'm seeing two consoles. That's not good right? Ah well." He shrugged.

He is answered with a familiar purr, and that is the second time The Doctor blew a gasket.

He's on a roll.

"You want me to _what_?" He looks at the console in disbelief, as if the TARDIS spoke in a language she created herself.

After some arguing and the occasional "_fine_ mother" he opened the TARDIS door and held out his arms as if ready to catch someone.

And catch someone, he did.

...

Loki Laufeyson is no fool. Sure, he's been called many things, but_ fool_ is not one of them.

But this, _this_ is just insulting.

Loki knows everything, conceited thoughts included.

So when he _himself_ sees a blue box not too far away, he blew a gasket.

"By the Nine, what is _that_?" He paused between the last three words, voicing his disbelief. Though he has not seen and heard everything like Heimdall, he has researched everything about the Nine Realms. Blue boxes were definitely never mentioned.

Curiosity killing his bag full of cats, well he _had_ to investigate.

Though he quite literally didn't expect it to suddenly be in front of him, and arms(most definitely human) surrounding his torso.

...

The Doctor blinked up at the tall man who he was currently holding, "I'm sure this isn't really a good way to say hello, but-"

"Remove your arms from my person." Loki spoke slowly, eying the Time Lord with distaste.

"Sorry." The 11th sheepishly stopped holding him and stepped back. He didn't really expect the man to casually walk past him, and enter to the TARDIS as if he lived in it. The Doctor frowned and closed the door behind him.

"What are all these contraptions?" Loki questioned, reaching to touch the console.

The Doctor quickly smacked his hand and wagged his index finger, "No touching the TARDIS, any bad move and you'll blow us up!"

Loki's bemusement showed clearly on his face, "Really?"

"No, I just don't like it when people touch what's mine." The Doctor grinned and patted the console.

"It has a name?" He frowned.

"She, and yes. Short for **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace." The 11th couldn't help but smirk at the taller man's constant bemused expression.

"Time travel?" Loki crossed his arms and looked at the smaller man. "You are a human, a Midgardian-"

"Oh no, that's where you're wrong. I'm not human," The Doctor ignored the look on Loki's face at constantly being cut off. "By the way, did you just say Midgardian?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, isn't the name of the human world Midgard?"

The Time Lord paled noticeably, "What is your name?"

"Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief." His voice is proud, and he tilts his chin up. He half expects The Doctor to bow, but instead he gets a loud groan and a facepalm.

"I told Pond it wasn't a good idea to touch that Norse mythology book." The Doctor mumbled to himself and began to pace.

"And _who_ are you?" Loki's annoyance dripping out of his mouth like saliva.

"I'm usually called the Doctor. Or 'Get off this planet.' Though strictly speaking that probably isn't a name." The Doctor took out his screwdriver and waved it around as he spoke.

"Do they really call you 'Get off this planet'?" Loki spoke above a whisper.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at his change of expression, "Only when I'm not saving them."

"So you're a hero?" Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. Was he bipolar or something?

"No. More like a destroyer, life ruiner and a liar." 'Get off this planet' smiled sadly.

"A lot like me." Loki snorted.

"Did you destroy your own race and lead to billions of deaths?" The Doctor mumbled bitterly.

"I killed quite a lot, including my father." Loki smirked, as if proud of that feat.

The Doctor looked at him in disbelief. He should really become up to date with Norse mythology, since grand ol' ginger Pond decided to make it real.

"You feel no shame?"

"I have other things to be ashamed about." Loki's face grew dark.

"Odin never accepted you." Him and his mouth. He really hated his mouth right now. He should stitch it shut. Oh dear, Norse mythology is attacking his brain.

Loki's eyes suddenly looked red, "And _how_ do you know that?" He stalked up to The Doctor as if he were his prey.

The Doctor is of course stupid enough to look up at him straight in the eyes, "There's a book written about you." Straight and to the point.

"A book?" Loki look interested.

"You're a myth to some, and a religion to others." The Time Lord shrugged.

"So I have followers?" The God of Mischief looked genuinely excited and that honestly scared the man in front of him.

"..Maybe. Okay, new subject. I don't like where this is going. Do you like food? I like food. Let's get some food." The Doctor turned to the console and began to randomly hit buttons as always.

For once, the Time Lord found it hard to act like himself around this individual. He's never met someone as smug, boastful, and damn well good looking as he was. That means a lot if the The Doctor manages to even admit it, let alone think about it.

Loki crossed his arms and studied the alien in front of him, "Are you afraid of me?"

The Doctor froze and turned his head slightly, "The only person I can be afraid of is myself."

* * *

**A/N: It was incredible fun writing this. (: Kudos to you if you got the references. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the Mistorians and any other make believe planets.  
**

* * *

By far, The Doctor notes, this has to be his most toughest comp—_man_ he's ever met.

Him? A companion? Pull yourself together, Doctor.

After he managed to drag Loki into the TARDIS after a disaster of a meal, he literally just wanted to lay on the floor for forty five minutes.

"Did you honestly have to insult the chef _and_ turn his food into spiders and snakes?" The Timelord panted and glared at the tall God.

"I am the God of Mischief." He shrugged.

"Good point, but I really wanted to try those Mistorian cupcakes." He pouted.

"They looked absolutely disgusting." Loki looked as if he were about to gag.

"Well, don't expect Asgardian food everywhere you go." The Doctor mumbled.

"Does _your_ home planet have multiple legs coming out of a cupcake?" Loki deadpanned.

The Doctor shrugged, "Possibly."

Loki raised an eyebrow and spoke after a moment of silence, "I'm still...baffled at these new planets that you have introduced me to. I learned that there are only nine realms."

"In your universe. Don't give me that look," The Doctor wagged his index finger. "It's hard to explain, but it seems we've somehow intertwined. Fascinating isn't it?"

"You left me at universe." Loki frowned.

"There's a woman by the name of Amy Pond. Apparently whatever book she touches, it comes to life." The Doctor leaned against the console.

"Really?" Loki's face lit up with interest.

"Don't even think about searching, you'll never find her." The Timelord grinned and turned to face the console.

"Why's that?" Loki walked to the shorter man.

"Because I'm the one that hid her." His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"So you are the master of hide and seek?" Loki noted that he flinched at the word 'master.'

"Of course I am," The Doctor scoffed. "Now enough about me, though I wouldn't mind talking about myself, where would you like to go?"

Loki faltered, almost saying Midgard, but he decided he wanted a little fun before taking over that puny planet.

"Take me to a planet that I am allowed to cause mischief." He smirked.

"I don't know any." The Doctor dead panned.

"You make a horrible companion." Loki rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You consider me a companion?" The Doctor's face snapped up in excitement. Usually it was the other way around. Oh this 'God' was definitely different.

Loki crossed his arms, "What do you want me to call you? _Friend_?"

The Doctor shrugged and grinned, "Whatever is fine with you. As long as it isn't peasant or idiot or—"

"You're rambling."

"—Sorry, I'm uncontrollably excited."

"Because I called you my companion? Though I shouldn't be surprised. It is an honor to be called that since I am a God."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the 'Holier than thou' act but smiled nonetheless.

"Then let's go on an adventure, oh God of Mischief," His eyes twinkled. "By the way you said the magic word, so you're stuck with me."

Loki didn't know how to respond so he just shrugged and swore loudly as he was all of a sudden swept from his feet and into a wall.

"Sorry! Should have told you to hold on, silly me."

"I say truce, for now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Loki."

**...**

"When I said that this planet really wasn't dangerous; I lied," The Doctor grumbled. "But I didn't know it was a lie until, well, _this_ happened."

Loki waved his hand, throwing the hulking masses that were Lufonians far away, "I had a feeling. Does danger always follow you?"

"I have you, don't I?"

"Touche, Doctor," Loki grinned and grabbed The Doctor, teleporting them away. Though they were nowhere near the TARDIS.

"You couldn't do that earlier?"

"I like havoc."

"Well can you cause it when my life isn't on the line."

"You started it. You brought us to this Lufar—"

"Lufonai." The Doctor corrected.

Loki scowled, "—You should stop interrupting me before my magic accidentally turns you into a giant block of ice."

"You wouldn't." The Doctor had the decency to look scared.

"Try me." Loki purred and turned away.

"Well try not to raise havoc. I want to figure out why they've become so aggressive..."

"Obviously something has made them angry," Loki scoffed. "_You._"

"Oh please. If I managed to make them angry, I _would_ know." The Doctor huffed and looked around.

"From that tone of voice, it seems you make a living out of making everyone hostile." Loki looked over his shoulder and at the Timelord.

"It's not my fault I'm apparently the most scary thing in the universe. Well, okay, it is but that's not the point," The Doctor whined. "Shut up."

Loki frowned, "_You_? Most scariest being in the planet? You jest."

"I kid you not, my good man." The Doctor pulled at his suspenders, trying to make a joke out of this, but he was internally screaming. _Now_ was not a good time to talk about this.

Loki strutted over to him and looked him in the eye, "Do not lie to me, Doctor." His eyes gazed downward, fully taking in his appearance. What is so threatening about a guy in _suspenders_?

"My eyes are up here, kitten." The Doctor mumbled.

Loki snorted at the name but put his lips close to the Timelord's ear, "You must have really done something _far_ more terrible than killed, to be hated by _everyone_."

The Doctor moved away and adjusted his jacket, "Think about Odin not accepting you, what I've been through is ten times worse."

Loki hisses and his eyes go red, "Make another _daddy_ joke and I will break both your legs."

The Doctor raised his hands in a form of surrender, "Then take my hand."

"Take your hand?" Loki tilted his head in confusion.

"We'll both drown in self-pity and hatred." The Doctor gave a lopsided smile.

**...**

"Sir, it's for you." A red headed woman suddenly appeared behind a towering, one-eye'd male and handed him a letter.

"People still write letters?" Though with a straight face, the man was clearly amused.

"That's how you know it's serious, Fury." She mumbled and walked away.

Fury looked down at the letter and dragged his finger against the cursive letters that spelled his name. He opened it carefully and took out the small piece of paper.

_The Doctor is coming._

_- Ivon Srerg  
_

...

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

**A/N: If you figured out who sent that letter. KEEP IT TO YOURSELF ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter ;D**

* * *

The Doctor whistled as he casually spun in circles around the console, doing who knows what. It may have looked like he was preparing the TARDIS for something but in actuality, he was really just pushing buttons for the hell of it.

Loki was unusually quiet and the Doctor didn't have the heart(s) to ask. After that—he wasn't going to call it _emotional bonding_—situation merely hours ago, he thought that space was what he needed.

The Doctor chuckled, "He needs space...in space."

"What was that?" Loki suddenly appeared behind him, making the Time Lord yelp.

"Don't do that!" He smacked Loki's arm.

Loki looked at the spot where the Doctor smacked his arm and brought his eyes back up, "Why were you laughing to yourself?"

"I became insane because of hours of silence and made myself laugh." The Doctor's eyes twinkled.

"Sounds productive." Loki drawled.

"...What have you been doing for the past couple of hours?" The Doctor stared at him curiously through squinted eyes.

"Reading." Loki gave a lop sided smirk and slowly brought a book out from behind him.

The color that was in The Doctor's face drained faster than a bathtub full of water.

"Where did you get that?" He whispered.

"I found it while exploring. It was by the stairs." Loki tilted his head to indicate where he found it. The Doctor could've sworn River got rid of it or at least hid it.

"Give that back, Loki. Give that back right now." The Doctor's voice radiated danger.

"Why? Because you never hid Amelia Pond?" Loki smirked. "She left you."

"Shut your mouth!" The Doctor shouted and pointed his finger in the God's face.

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed The Doctor's wrist, twisting it and forcing him to turn around, "I've had it sewn shut, I'd rather that not happen again." He whispered into his ear.

"What is with you and my ear?" The Doctor squirmed. Loki chuckled audibly,

"I sound more dangerous when I whisper," Loki let go of him and pushed him away. "You are so, so selfish."

The God of Mischief walked slowly up to the heart(s) broken Time Lord, "It was both Rory and Amy that were in danger, yet you didn't even bother mourning for Rory." Loki glanced down at the book.

"It was Amelia, and Amelia only that you cared about."

"No, that's not true," The Doctor glared into his green eyes. "Rory was—_is—_ just as important. _All _my companions are important."

"I'm important?" Loki's eyes flashed a bright green and he looked far more excited than he should be.

"W-What makes you think you're a companion? I just found you by accident." The Doctor scoffed and crossed his arms.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." Loki's smugness filled the room.

The TARDIS began to hum and Loki blinked.

"Did she tell us to shut up and get married?" Loki's face was filled with disgust.

"You understand her?" The Doctor's jaw reached the floor.

Loki looked at him as if he were a complete idiot, "Obviously," Loki slowly eyed The Doctor up and down. "Your outfit needs some work but you could fit as a bride."

"Amazing, simply amazing." The Doctor whispered, ignoring his comment and studied Loki carefully.

Loki felt pride swell in his chest, "I am the only one besides you that understands her?"

"Of course, I'm a Time Lord. I understand Sexy." He patted his console and blinked. They go from arguing to the best of friends in just seconds. It honestly scared him.

"You called it...sexy?" Loki looked around the room weirdly.

"She's the sexiest woman I've met, don't judge." The Time Lord huffed and grinned.

The TARDIS hummed again and both men couldn't help but chuckle.

"She likes compliments." Loki mumbled.

"See! You're treating her like she's an actual person." The Doctor remarked happily.

Loki sighed and smirked, "Now that we've seem to be merry, I wish to tell you that I'll be gone for a while." He casually threw the book over his shoulder.

The Doctor stared at the book sadly before looking back at Loki, "What do you mean _gone_?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I wish to get something that belongs to me." Loki's voice held double meaning.

"Then we can go together. Give me—"

"I'm doing this alone." The God interrupted him.

"But," The Doctor protested. "You can't just leave me here."

The TARDIS hummed.

"Make another marriage joke and I will cut some wires." The Time Lord threatened and shook his fist to the ceiling.

"This won't be our last meeting, I promise," Loki bowed. "I find you quite interesting."

The Doctor flushed and patted his jacket, "Why thank you. I find myself interesting as well."

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to be civil and you respond with smart remarks."

"It's my nature, forgive me."

"Now if you'll excuse me, Doctor, I have a planet to conquer."

"Wait, what—" Loki was gone before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh no no no no no."

**...**

A man in black leather and another in a black suit blankly stared at the letter in silence.

"I got nothing." The one in leather shrugged and handed the letter back to Fury.

"Same here." The one in the suit mumbled dejectedly.

"If I don't know, I think it's pretty obvious Hawkeye and Coulson wouldn't either." The red headed woman raised an eyebrow.

"Can it, Black Widow." Fury mumbled and walked away.

"_Ivon Srerg_ huh?" Coulson scratched his head. "Nowhere in the database."

"How much you wanna bet it's a Russian?"

There was an audible smack.

"Ow!"

"I know a Russian name when I see one." Black Widow frowned.

"Doesn't even look like a name of any language, actually." Coulson blinked.

"You don't think..." Black Widow and Hawkeye spoke at the same time and looked at each other with a knowing gaze.

"It's an anagram." A woman with short, black hair entered the room.

"We should tell Fury." Coulson reached for his phone.

"He's already been told," The woman crossed her arms. "Stay alert, when we find out who it is we'll call you." She nodded at them and left.

"Couldn't Fury just have called us instead of sending Hill?" Hawkeye asked flatly.

"Don't question the ways of Fury." Coulson chuckled and began to head towards the door with the two assassins behind him.

* * *

**A/N: AND SO THE AVENGERS FINALLY BEGINS. (: Can you figure out the name now? **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Take it away Doctor ~  
**

**Disclaimer: (Didn't put one up last chapter) I don't own anything (:  
**

* * *

The Doctor slammed the TARDIS door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily, "Never visiting this planet again. Nope."

The TARDIS hummed and she received an apologetic sigh.

"Sorry, didn't meant to slam it so hard. Mind taking us off somewhere before they start stabbing you with spears?" He clumsily walked up to the railing and held on tightly, knowing the TARDIS would most likely try and throw him around in punishment.

Once she had calmed, he placed himself near the console and hunched his shoulders, "Adventures aren't fun when you're by yourself."

"I told you to not be alone." A woman sat on the stairs with her face concealed by a black fedora.

"River." He stared at her in bewilderment.

"I keep forgetting to tell you that I'll drop in, but I love seeing the look on your face." River placed her hat in her lap and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at her suspiciously, "You haven't spoken to me in months."

"I know your future, remember?" She winked and stood up, letting the fedora fall to the floor.

"So you know about Loki?" Realization painted on his face.

"And the things he will do, yes." River smiled sadly.

"Judging by the look on your face, it isn't good," The last Time Lord grimaced and leaned against the console. "You're hear to tell me something, so say it."

"You need to remind the TARDIS that it's me you're married to." River chuckled, avoiding the subject. She walked up to the Doctor and casually crossed her arms.

"Melody Pond." His tone held no nonsense.

"You are no fun anymore," River rolled her eyes. "Get to Earth, and soon."

"Don't tell me." The Doctor paled.

"Spoilers, I can't tell you anyways." The small, sad smile crept up on her lips.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I need a nap."

River chuckled and went back to the stairs, retrieving the fallen fedora, "Remember Doctor, when you see Loki, tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"The Earth is defended." She smiled and disappeared.

"I remember that," The Doctor muttered. "Rude and not ginger." He chuckled.

The TARDIS hummed.

"You've only known him for what, a couple of days?" The Doctor frowned up at the ceiling. "Why are you so fond of him?"

Another hum.

"Because he's damaged and can be fixed," The Doctor smiled. "Well said, Sexy. Off we go?"

The distinct whirl of the TARDIS startled the Doctor.

"Wait a minute, I didn't even put in—" He was suddenly thrown into a wall. "Gentle, gentle!"

The TARDIS made a noise which the Doctor believed to be an equivalent of chuckling.

Suddenly dropping to the floor, he groaned out loud, "You are enjoying my pain far too much lately."

His jaw dropped at the sass he received in return.

"Watch your mouth! Who told you those words?" Disbelief tumbled out of his mouth.

The TARDIS did not respond and the Doctor led out an annoyed huff as he got up, "Fine don't tell me."

He patted his jacket and adjusted his bow tie.

"Now, let's see where you landed us." He walked up to the door and hesitantly pushed it open and was greeted with guns pointed towards him.

"Who are you?" A man with an eye patch glared from behind the men.

"A man without a gun, so could you please put those away." He glared right back at him.

"Don't think so," He grunted. "Answer my question."

"I won't ans—Okay, okay don't put it so close." The Doctor raised his hands.

"This is the last time." The one eyed man glared. "Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"This isn't a knock knock joke." The Doctor grinned.

"Don't play games with me," The man was losing his patience. "It's a profession, not a name."

"Look, put those guns away. I'm not your enemy." The Doctor looked nervously at the gun pointed at his face.

"How's that?" The man crossed his arms.

"I consider myself to be the Earth's defender," The Time Lord gulped. "So killing me is a bad idea."

"The Earth's defender?" The man made a noise that was close to a snort. "Who lives in some box?"

"Hey, she's the TARDIS. Not some box." The Doctor looked completely offended.

"Put him in a cell," He grunted. "We got another nut job."

"Another?" The Doctor looked excited. "There's more people like me?"

The soldiers surrounding him looked at him in bemusement. Before he could blink, handcuffs were put on his wrists and he was being dragged away.

"You think he's from Asgard?" Coulson stepped next to Fury.

"No, his clothes are too human. I definitely think he's an alien, though." Fury looked towards the Doctor to see him talking animatedly with a soldier next to him.

"We're just getting more and more of them aren't we?" Hawkeye dropped down next to the two.

"Will you stop going through the vents?" Fury scowled and the assassin simply chuckled.

"His accent is British, should we contact our sources?" Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"He considers himself to be the Earth's defender. Remember to mention that." Fury turned around and walked away.

"Earth's defender, huh?" Hawkeye grunted.

"At least he's not some god making craters into the Earth." Coulson mumbled flatly.

"We'd look like the moon before you know it." Hawkeye chuckled and went off to go climb back into the vent.

"Don't you dare go to his cell!" Coulson yelled after him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you." Clint smirked and entered the vent.

"He's more of a rat than a hawk." Coulson grumbled and pulled out his phone.

"I heard that!" A muffled reply.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Next up, the Doctor accidentally becomes a part of the Avengers Initiative c:**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (:  
**

* * *

The Doctor tapped the metal table beneath his fingers, having grown bored of tugging at the handcuffs.

Honestly, handcuffing The Doctor? He could easily get out of them, but he was curious as to where he was.

The TARDIS brought him here to these exact coordinates after all. Speaking of the TARDIS—

"You guys better not lay a hand on Sexy!" The Doctor yelled at the two way mirror.

"Sexy?" The one-eyed tall male entered with a tone of amusement. "You mean that blue box?"

"Not just a blue box." The Doctor grumbled.

Fury simply raised an eyebrow at the two-way mirror before looking back at the Gallifreyan.

"Who are you?" He sat down slowly, trying to look intimidating.

The Doctor snorted, "Again? I told you I'm The Doctor."

"Look motherfucker," Fury slammed his hand down on the table. "That is a profession, not a name."

"Think of it like a codename." The Doctor shrugged.

"You're a spy?" The Director narrowed his eye and scowled.

"Spy, me? Heavens no." The Eleventh laughed out loud, not seeing the nod Fury gave to the mirror.

"You're wasting my time," Fury slammed the table again but with a closed fist which shut the alien up. "What are you and why are you here?"

The Doctor immediately grew serious and a great shadow cast over his face, "I am The Doctor, a Gallifreyan and unofficially the Defender of the Earth." He let out a small wince at the title, but quickly covered it up.

Fury almost laughed. _Almost._

"Defender of the Earth? You?" Fury smirked. "You're one tiny, small man, Doctor. How the hell are you defending it?"

"You look like a man of importance, of high power," The Doctor stood up and casually slipped off the handcuffs. "You know things regular everyday people don't. You've seen things, many things." He began to pace.

Fury simply stayed silent, either in shock or he was listening. The Doctor couldn't tell.

"I'm pretty sure you know about the alien invasions that seem to plague Great Britain." It was The Doctor's turn to slam his hands on the table and look at Fury directly in the eye. Said eye widened for a fraction of a segment.

"How—"

"Who do you think stopped every single invasion?" The Doctor hissed. "_Who_?"

Fury stood up and left the interrogation room, leaving a confused Doctor.

"Wait, I wasn't done with my speech!"

**...**

"I don't know if that dude is bad ass or a really good liar." Clint blurted out the minute Fury entered.

"What he says is interesting," Phil rubbed his chin. "I was there with you when we read the reports on the alien invasions of Britain, Director."

"This asshole looks nothing like that guy described in the files." Fury scowled deeply, ignoring Clint.

"There wasn't much of a description to begin with," Phil frowned. "Every single time Britain was attacked, they had no idea who their own savior was."

"Nobody knows about SHIELD." Clint pointed out.

"And we'll keep it that way." Fury barked.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Black Widow strutted into the small room.

"We can make him a powerful ally," Phil shared a look with Fury. "He can replace Thor."

"Good point." Fury mumbled and his eyes flashed with an idea.

"Oh no, that look." Hawkeye did a dramatic gasp and left the room immediately with an amused Natasha behind him.

"You remember the Avengers Initiative, Agent Coulson." It came out more as a statement than a question.

"You aren't thinking..." Phil's eyes widened.

"Just like you said, Coulson. He can make a powerful ally." Fury mumbled and left the room.

"I didn't say put him in the Avengers Initiative." Phil sighed loudly and rubbed his temples.

**...**

The Doctor was balancing the sonic on his nose when Fury came back.

"Hi, hello, how do you do?" He grinned at the Director's scowl.

"You call yourself that title and yet no one knows who you are." Fury crossed his arms.

"I like to keep my identity on the low. I don't like being a celebrity." The Doctor pocketed his sonic, when he noticed the curious stare of the taller man.

"You're a hero and you don't wish to be known," Fury snorted. "Stark would have a kick with you."

"Stark?" The Doctor tilted his head.

"Someone you don't want to meet unless forced." Fury cleared his threat.

"That bad?" The Gallifreyan grinned. "He sounds lovely."

"Alright look," Fury gently put his hands on the table this time. "I won't keep you as a prisoner anymore if you listen to my deal."

"I hate deals." The Doctor grimaced.

"Too bad, you asshole." Fury barked.

"Language." The 900 year old alien wagged his index finger.

"Become a part of SHIELD." Fury looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Your little organization who-hah?" The Doctor frowned. "No thanks, you guys seem like another Torchwood to me. You don't need my help."

"America has been receiving alien contact. A small amount compared to Britain, but it's happening." Fury explained slowly.

"You have no idea what to do." He sounded smug.

"Have you went against two gods?" Fury said dryly.

"Two gods?" The Doctor felt his stomach sink.

"You should know them. Thor," Fury paused. "And Loki."

"I know them from the books." The Doctor spoke hesitantly. If he told him that he was in contact with Loki, it would be a bad idea. Now he definitely knew for sure that Earth was Loki's target. Not that he doubted River or anything.

"Right," The Director glared briefly. "So are you gonna help us or not?"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, "I'll help only to a certain extent."

"Fine by me." Fury let out his hand for him to shake.

The Doctor took it hesitantly and shook it, feeling slightly guilty.

"Welcome to SHIELD." Fury smirked and left the room, motioning for the alien to follow him.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehehhehehe. The Doctor meets the SHIELD trio next.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel like the biggest jerk for neglecting this, but fear not I have returned. I have been busy with SATs and APs and oh boy are they the worst. Has anyone seen Loki's new hair? I wanna make a oneshot about that. The Doctor being fascinated about Loki's new do loll **

**Disclaimer: All I own is a sonic screwdriver and a dalek toy.**

* * *

The Doctor rolled around in an office chair while waiting for some agent whose name he kept forgetting. Coal or something of that sort. He had been let out of the interrogation room about an hour ago and had made several failed attempts in finding the TARDIS. Each attempt obviously led to him getting caught and eventually getting dragged into someone's office.

The Doctor rolled around some more, doing various spins and sliding.

"Are you enjoying**—**?"

**WHAM**

The bow-tie wearing alien slammed into the wall in surprise.

"**—**yourself?"

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his head, his chair slowly rolling away from the wall.

"I was, until you bloody ruined it." He pouted. "Learn some manners, don't just sneak in."

"This is my office," Coulson pointed out. "and I've been standing here for two minutes, technically _you_ are the rude one."

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, unable to think of a retort.

"Did you see all of that?"

"I give you a ten**—**"

"I like you."

"**—**out of a thousand."

"Now that's just not bloody fair." The Doctor protested.

"I am Agent Coulson." The agent stuck out his hand for the Doctor to shake.

"Hi, yes. Doctor. You are the coal one, right. Or rather son," The Doctor shook his hand vigorously and grinned at his own joke. "Why is your first name Agent?"

Phil ignored that, "I am here to brief you on what's going to happen."

"Boom, bam. Gods hit the Earth," The Doctor enthusiastically rubbed his hands together. "How do I fit?"

Coulson mentally rolled his eyes and questioned this alien's sanity, "You are a member of the Avenger's Initiative."

"The Ave**—**What the hell am I _avenging_?"

Once again, Coulson ignored him.

"You are among three others. Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America."

The Doctor's body tensed, "Captain America?"

"Steve Rogers is his real name."

"Is he some sort of copy? Steve Rogers is dead." The Doctor spoke flatly.

Coulson raised an eyebrow, "He's well and alive." The Doctor was quickly in Coulson's face, his hair forming a shadow over his eyes.

"Do not lie to me, I watched him die."

"Don't tell me you personally know him." Coulson looked at him in disbelief.

"Helped him out in Italy, of course I know him." The Doctor stepped back and scoffed.

"Let me guess, you were trapped in ice for 70 years also?" Coulson looked the Doctor up and down, taking in his obviously young features.

"Trapped in...I knew the old sport was alive!" The Doctor laughed and ruffled his own hair.

"Old sport?" A snort was heard from the air vents. "He's definitely from the 1940s."

"Hawkeye, get the hell out of my vents."

Soon enough, he dropped down in between the two men and brushed off invisible dirt off his shoulders.

"Hawkeye, these bloody code names are so weird." The Doctor muttered and blinked at the newcomer.

"My name is weird? Who calls themselves 'The Doctor'?" Clint huffed.

"Cool people do." The Doctor stuck his tongue out at him.

"Looks like you met your match, Barton." Natasha walked through the door and stopped next to Coulson.

"Great, it's a party." The alien grinned happily while Clint grumbled under his breath.

"I'm supposed to be briefing him." Coulson said flatly.

"By all means, Agent." Clint smirked and moved to the wall, leaning against it.

"So it really is your first name."

Disregarding Clint's snort, Coulson cleared his throat and readjusted his tie.

"The Avenger's Initiative was an idea to bring together a group of 'superheroes'**—**"

"I am quite the superhero." The Doctor puffed his chest out.

"to fight battles that we aren't capable of fighting."

"Battles being against Gods." Natasha pointed out.

"I never caught your name." The Doctor squinted at her.

"I never gave it, Doctor." She smirked.

"Gingers are always giving me problems." He huffed.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and played around with it, clearly trying to ignore the fact that Natasha's hands were at her gun.

"What makes you think that I will be able to help?" He raised an eyebrow at the agents.

"We've read what you're capable of." Natasha crossed her arms.

"You did some pretty bad ass stuff." Clint added his two cents.

"You have experience in this field, you are a great asset." Coulson concluded.

"I was only joking when I called myself a superhero," The Doctor frowned. "I destroy more than I save."

Before any of the agents could comment, Agent Hill walked through the door with files in her hands.

"Fury wants to see him and I need you to give these files to Stark."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at The Doctor, clearly not forgetting his words but she left with Barton at her side.

"Who's this Stark fellow?" The Doctor placed the question of asking about Rogers in the back of his mind until he saw Fury.

Maria ignored him and Coulson nodded. He had left but not without a nod indicting a goodbye.

"Why do you all keep ignoring me?"

Agent Hill once again did not answer him as she led him to the main console room.

"Damn Americans," The Doctor grumbled. "or rather, _spies_."

* * *

**A/N: Eh maybe it's a bit short but the shorter the better? I'll update chapters much faster. Those who asked about them not pin pointing the Doctor to the letter, don't worry they have. :3 They just choose not to say anything because there is nothing to be said until the final moment.  
**


End file.
